There are currently a number of applications, including optical disk recording, printing, and fiber optic data distribution systems, which require lasers with high output power and stable fundamental mode behavior. Some of the device structures which have been demonstrated to meet these criteria are the twin ridge substrate, (see Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 42, p. 853 (1983)) constricted double heterostructure large optical cavity, (see Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 36, p. 4 (1980) and Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 38, p. 658 (1981)) channeled substrate planar, (see IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, Vol. QE-14, p. 89 (1978) and Electronics Letters, Vol. 19, p. 1 (1983)) terraced heterostructure large optical cavity, (see Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 41, p. 310 (1982)) deep Zn-diffused narrow stripe laser, (see Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 40, p. 208 (1982)) window V-channeled substrate inner stripe, (see Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 42, P. 406 (1983)) and the non-planar large optical cavity (see Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 35, p. 734 (1979)). These structures are characterized by median threshold currents in the range 20-80 mA for devices approximately 200 .mu.m long, differential quantum efficiences 20-60%, and continuous wave output powers 20-70 mW; however, the fabrication of these device structures typically involve several critical steps; e.g., precise control of Zn diffusion, selective etching of the substrate for epitaxial growth on a non-planar surface, and precise alignment of the contact stripe to the structure beneath the surface.